Garagara Congklak
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Ekspresi nation-tan yang kalah dalam Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia! Gaje OOC abis abal typos potty mouth. Read and Review please don't flame. Don't like don't read


**Side Story About Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia**

Author: Ini adalah side story dari Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia! Minta reviewnya pak, mas, mbak, bu, dek, kak, nek, kek... Sudah 4 hari saya nggak dikasih review... *minta-mintagayaanakpengemisdiperem patan. Saya mohon *bowsampaisatujutakali.

Allies: Kamu lagi ngapain (da, aru)?

Author: #masihlempar-lemparkertaspengundangreview (?) KYAAAA! ALLIES FORCE! *nosebleedsepuluhember

Arthur: Hadah..., keluar lagi fangirl mode Author.

Allies: Iya (da, aru, honhonhonhon)

Author: Aku kan suka pairing kalian semua..., terutama USUK! *nosebleednambahjadiseratusem ber

Russia: Daripada lihat Author nosebleed, kita baca disclaim dan warningnya ya, da... kolkolkolkolkol...

China: Benar! Aru!

Disclaimer: Hetalia kepunyaan **ngkong** Himaruya Hidekazu! *jrus!ditujrusdrawingpen

Warning: Abal, gaje, garing nggak mutu!*Authornangiskejer OOC, aneh, typos, kata-kata robekcintarobek de el el el el el el el NO YAOI!

Rated: T rasanya...

...

Malam hari setelah babak penyisihan Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia. Tepatnya di ruangan Germany dan kakaknya yang super gaje bin aneh binti asem *authordigibengprussiamagilbi rd

Germany dan Prussia masih kompak ngumpat-ngumpat nggak jelas, bahkan rambut si Germany sampe nggak berbentuk dan Gilbird udah hilang entah nyasar ke daerah mana dilempar ma Prussia (Gilbird: ciap ciap ciap ciaaapppp... [hiks.., na'as banget sih nasib gua...])

"Sialan tuh si bocah aristrokrat maniak chopin gak AWESOME! BISA-BISANYA GUE DIKALAHIN! *noo! My kapslok!*" Prussia mulai mencak-mencak.

"Bruder mending ma Austria... Nah diriku? DIKALAHIN MANIAK BURGER HERO ABAL-ABAL YANG SUPER GEMBROT ITU! GAK TERIMA GUAAA! *Germany!Kapslokkujangandiinjek!*" Germany ikut mencak-mencak dan mulai OOC akut stadium 4.

Mereka akhirnya sepakat membeli papan congklak dan berlatih untuk tahun depan...

...

Di ruangan Poland dan Trio Baltik...

"HUAAAAAA! AKU TOTTALY SEBEL! MASA AKU DIKALAHIN MA TU COWOK UKE SEJATI ISTRINYA ORANG SUPER DATAR OMONGAN GAK JELAS STENGAH-STENGAH!? TOTALLY!" *nangislihatnisankapslokyangb arusandikubur* Poland masih ngamuk-ngamuk. Lithuania, Latvia dan Estonia geleng-geleng nggak jelas sambil ngerapetin sumpelan kuping segede gajah Thailand (Thailand: HUACHUI! Wah.., ada yang ngomongin aku dan gajahku nih... besok siap-siap tak giles lho ya... Author: Amppuuunnn)

Dan Poland masih terus teriak-teriak sampai dua security hotel menyumpal mulutnya dengan kuda poni (?)..

...

Sedangkan di ruangan East Asia...

"INI NGGAK ADIL DA ZE! CHINA-OPPA MASIH BISA MASUK SEMIFINAL KARENA SERI SAMA JAPAN DA ZE! TAPI KENAPA AKU NGGAK MASUK DA ZE! KENAPA HARUS HONGKONG YANG MENGALAHKANKU DA ZE?!" *semuanya...,janganbunuhkapslokkulagi...* kata Korea sambil mondar-mandir kayak setrika. "Hmm..., ini sudah takdirmu..." timpal Hongkong. Mendengarnya..., Korea langsung guling-gulingan di lantai sambil nagis. China, Japan, dan Taiwan hanya bisa sweat drop.

Akhirnya, East Asia Country minus Korea bisa bernafas lega karena Korea sudah tidak guling-gulingan lagi. Berterimakasihlah pada Japan yang mengancam akan menebas ahoge Korea dengan katana-nya.

...

Lain halnya dengan ruangan Allies - China + Canada (who?)

"BLOODY HELL OF S***! TU TOMAT KAYAK NGGAK ABIS-ABISNYA DENDAM MA GUA! PADAHAL JELAS-JELAS GUA MENANG! MALAH JADI SERI! TIDAAAKKKKKK!" kata hapusIggyhapus England.

"Sabarlah Iggy..., pasti di final kamu..." kata-kata Amerika dipotong.

"YAH KAMU ENAK MENANG TELAK DARI SI WURST SUPER STRICHT ITU! GUA PERJUANGAN KERAS RIK..., PERJUANGAN KERASS..." England mulai pundung lagi.

"Aku juga..., hiks, hiks.. ohonhonhonhon..." France nangis mesum dan ikut pundung bareng England. "Da..., pokoknya aku harus balas dendam pada si ngomong stengah-stengah itu..., kolkolkolkolkol..." sambung Russia lalu juga ikut pundung karena kalah dari Sweden. Wah..., congklak bisa membuat Russia jadi OOC sodara-sodara! Makanya, kalo Belarus lagi nggak ada, main congklak aja bareng Russia..., dia pasti ADAAWWW! Russia! Sakit tahu! *marah-marahkerussiakarenadilemparp ipakeramatnya*

Ya..., America pun terus mengunyah burgernya, Russia, England, dan France tetep pundung..., I dunno who tetep dilupakan... *Canadapundungsambilnangisdar ah*, dan kapslok Author udah inalilahi sampe tiga kali...

...

Intip ruangan Nordic FC

Wadduuuhh..., ada angin jenis apa yang masuk ke ruangan ini sehingga tak berbentuk dan rusak parah kayak muka Author *nangisjejeritan* Kasur-kasur terbelah dua (punya Ice jadi potongan kecil-kecil), meja kursi jadi debu, TV kepanggang, dan pemandangan buruk lainnya yang mesti disensor saking ancurnya.

"POKOKNYA, TAHUN DEPAN GUE PASTI NGALAHIN LOH!" kata seseorang. Hmm..., itu siapa ya? Kalau dijawab Denmark, bukan deh..., kalo Ice..., Ice meratapi nasib karena nggak bisa tidur..., ingetkan kalo kasurnya jadi potongan kecil-kecil? Sweden juga nggak mungkin apa lagi Finland... Eh, apa? Sealand...? Nggak lah! Sweden udah bekep dia pake kloroform..., jadi dia udah tidur..., di dapur...?

Nah.., tinggal si Norge dong? *Authordipenyettroll* Mari kita lihat tayangan ulangnya lagi...

_~Flashback~_

_Norway, yang nasibnya seperti England yaitu seri..., udah bad mood level akut. Ditambah si uhukAnkoUzaiuhuk Denmark yang ngegombal sampai semua orang di alam semesta raya muntah. "AAAKKKHHHHH!" Si Norway mulai frustasi. Dan, akhirnya ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menghancurkan ruangan tidak berdosa itu dengan pasukan troll-nya._

_~Flashback End~_

Langsung pergi aja daripada kena troll-nya si Norway *dash!juruslangkahsecepatcahaya*

...

Terakhir..., kita ke rumah Indo dan Nesia...

"OWALAH NES, NES... KEJEM LOE MA KEMBARAN NDIRI... MASAK SI NENEK SIHIR DI HADEPIN MA GUA LAGI? OGAHHH! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI KALAU SAMPE DIA LAGI YANG JADI LAWAN GUA..." Indo tak kalah marah-marahnya dan berhasil membuat kapslok saya sampai ke surga.

"Indo..., kamu mau kusantet pake apa? Rencong, parang, clurit, keris, golok, atau bambu runcing? Aku udah punya bonekanya lho..." jawab Nesia dengan nada yang oh-my-God-you've-stole-my-heart. Lalu memperlihatkan sebuah boneka jerami dengan segala macam benda punya Indo.

"AMPPYYUUUUNNNNNNN!" *astagakapslokku,penderitaanmutaklekangolehwa ktudanjaman*

Dan berakhirlah fic ini dengan Indo yang terpaksa ngungsi ke rumah Papua Barat.

~FIN~

A/N: Nah..., ni dia side story about Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia... Mohon reviewnya..., tolong dibaca! Saya mohon! *bungkuksujudnyentuhtanah* Kalo udah baca ini..., tolong baca Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia...


End file.
